1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator element, a resonator, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a mobile object.
2. Related Art
In small-sized information equipment such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a mobile computer, or an IC card, mobile communication equipment such as a cellular phone, an automobile telephone, or a paging system, and so on, an electronic device such as a resonator or an oscillator is used widely.
In the past, a device having a resonator element housed in a package has been known as an oscillator (see, e.g., JP-A-2002-141770 (Document 1)). The resonator element provided to the oscillator of Document 1 has a base section, two vibrating arms extending from the base section so as to be arranged in parallel to each other, and a support arm extending from the base section and located between the two vibrating arms. Further, each of the vibrating arms has electrodes disposed respectively on four surfaces constituting the periphery of the vibrating arm, and each of the electrodes is connected to either one of two electrically-conductive pads disposed side by side on one of the principal surfaces of the support arm via wiring. Such a resonator element is fixed to the package in the portions of the respective electrically-conductive pads via an electrically-conductive adhesive, and each of the electrically-conductive pads is electrically connected to an electrode of the package via an electrically-conductive adhesive.
However, in the case of attempting to miniaturize the resonator element, since in the resonator element disclosed in Document 1 the bonding sections (electrically-conductive pads) of the resonator element with the electrically-conductive adhesive are arranged two-dimensionally, there is a problem that the bonding area between the resonator element and the electrically-conductive adhesive is reduced, and therefore, the electrically-conductive adhesive has contact with another electrode to cause short circuit.